Here For You
by TakeA-Bow
Summary: How does Integra feel after Alucard disappeared? Click here and find out Uses... somewhat mature language so its 14A! AxI story; WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 89/90


Here For You

Song: Here For You by Ozzy Osbourne

_I remember all the good times  
Sometimes I'd wonder would it last  
I used to dream about the future  
But now the future is the past_

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the Hellsing Leader, Sir Integra… the one person that died everyday for her country, the one person that lost her own father at a young age and got over it, was in despair. The day that she thought never would come, hit her in the face like a ton of bricks.

Reality was such a disgusting, horrible bitch.

_I don't wanna live in yesterday  
Cross my heart until I die  
Don't wanna know just what tomorrow may bring  
Because today has just begun  
No matter whatever else I've done  
I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

Why, you might ask, was she in despair? Well, the answer is plain and simple. Her world just crumbled down all over again. For her, it was all over. Walter was gone, brainwashed, and probably dead by now. The butler that she knew for so long, her dear friend, was lost. But no, that wasn't it, no no no, that wasn't nearly the end of it.

_So now I sit here and I wonder  
What ever happened to my friends?  
Too many bought a one way ticket  
But I'll be with you 'til the end_

The person that she loved, cherished, respected, counted on, commanded, grown attached and attracted to, had just disappeared. Forever. There was no way of him coming back now. Her life was a total malfunction, she did not meet up to what her father wanted her to achieve. She did not think she was worthy of her name.

_I don't wanna live in yesterday  
Cross my heart until I die  
Don't wanna know just what tomorrow may bring  
Because today has just begun  
No matter whatever else I've done  
I'm here for you_

"DON'T DISAPPEAR!" She yelled. "DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! IT'S AN ORDER!" She begged him. But none of that helped. None of that mattered, because it was all over. She was fuming, furious, and livid with the Major. THAT, had done it for her. THAT, was the last straw. She was going to kill him, one way or another. Nothing mattered anymore, but she WILL be there for Alucard, she WILL always love him, she will never forget him. She _will_ get revenge. For the ones she lost. For her loved ones. For innocent people, who did nothing wrong, yet died because this asshole idiot decided he just wanted a war, for fun, how so utterly pathetic. For her country and Queen. For Seras. For Walter. And especially, for Alucard.

_  
You're my religion, you're my reason to live  
You are the heaven in my hell  
We've been together for a long long time  
And I just can't live without you  
No matter what you do, I'm here for you_

Alucard was the world to Integra, no, screw that. Alucard is still the world to Integra, but now he is all gone. That damned Major had finally gotten what he wanted. He wanted Alucard out of her life, out of everyone's life. He had not only destroyed Vlad, the infamous Impeller, not just another weak vampire, not a great weapon or enemy, but he destroyed a great protection, an amazing friend, a person that Integra counted on for over a decade, her greatest love. The Hellsing family's greatest achievement. Integra was finally fed up with all of it, finally done with all of the crap that she had to deal with every single miserable excuse for a day in her entire life since her father died. She was going to end it all. Her and Seras, were going to end it.

"Alucard…" Was whispered into the wind, the name still rolling off her tongue as tears clung to her eyelashes. So this was finally it, the final battle. This was going to go one way or another, but Integra was a strong woman, she could handle anything. Indeed, she could handle anything, but she will never forget this day. This day, when Alucard, the No-Life King, was defeated for the third time. Once by his own people, the second time by her grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing, and now… by the Major. That bastard, the nerve of him.

As she started walking towards the insane, repulsive Major, she looked over her shoulder, the scene behind her causing the tears that had been threatening to fall flood her face. A simple coin, lay on the ground, which marked the absence of another dear person in her life. Her vampire, her Alucard. But surely, she still had faith in her heart, she was strong-willed, she will _never_ give up.

She stood up proudly, knowing that always in her heart, the people that she loved and cared for the most will remain till the end of time. Till the end that her life too, will end.

_I don't wanna live in yesterday  
Cross my heart until I die  
Don't wanna know just what tomorrow may bring  
Because today has just begun  
No matter whatever else I've done  
I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

**Authors note:**

**Yuh, sad little fanfic D: **

**Personally, I think Alucard will come back, as a human or a vampire.**

**And obviously, DIE MAJOR! DIEDIEDIE. **

**Mhm so yeh, reviews are always loved 3.**

**Psh, Hellsing is obviously not mine /3 .. Nor is Ozzy **

**Not everything in the fanfic is from Hellsing, I just made some of the things up, so yeh.**


End file.
